


Insert Fic--Megamind Walks Home in the Rain

by ChibiMethos



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMethos/pseuds/ChibiMethos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very likely, it's been done to death already, but I'm watching the DVD for the 9th time, and this suddenly popped into my head. The thoughts of our favorite blue anti-hero as he heads back to the lair after Roxanne rejects him.</p><p>Old story from 2011</p><p>*** </p><p>Written with the help of  'If I can't Love Her' by Terrence Mann</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Fic--Megamind Walks Home in the Rain

“What could you _possibly_ hope to gain?!”

Megamind couldn’t really believe that she had even asked that. After all the weeks that they had spent together, he had thought that there was finally someone other than Minion that understood him. Other than his appearance, he has been totally candid with her and Roxanne had seemed to sympathize with him.

“Well, it’s too bad we didn’t go to the same school,” she’d said, squeezing his hand that day in the park and he had agreed. It was too bad. Maybe if they had met while he was still a child, she would have been able to redeem him.

“What could you _possibly_ hope to gain?!”

What indeed.

Acceptance. Something vaguely resembling the normal life that she took for granted as a matter of course.

A family.

He was – and he really hated thinking about this—an endangered species. The last of his kind. Really, if the people on this planet had truly cared about him, they would be trying to find out what happened to his home, and if he was genetically compatible with the sentient life on this Pale Blue Dot.

Coming here as an infant of only 8 days, despite possessing even at that time, the mental acuity of a human 5 year old, he couldn’t have steered the ship alone. So his parents must have programed it to land on the planet closest to their own in atmosphere, where he would at least have a chance to survive, but that didn’t guarantee genetic compatibility.

Survival.

Hadn’t his shool books taught that humans considered their families and their children their own brand of immortality?

Maybe immortality was asking a bit much.

But it would be nice to know how long he might be expected to live.

He knew he liked the females on this planet and had for years, starting soon after his 13th birthday, so at least he could assume he had experienced something like sexual maturity. It would be nice to know.

A friend.

Minion was always there for him—was his _best friend_ — but after spending time with Roxanne, Megamind knew that there was no substitute for an equal partner on whom one could rely and confide in.

Listening to her laugh made him happy. He wanted to smile just because she was _there_. They could have spent a whole day sitting in her living room, reading their own books and not talking once, and he still would have called it a wonderful day.

A lover.

Watching her brush her hair back had made his palms sweat. He really should not have let her kiss him.

Really.

Even if the watch hadn’t failed, it was only providing him with a glimpse of the normal life he could never _possibly_ hope to have.

But he did. And it did. And now he had the taste of her lips burned into his flesh. Sleep would be impossible, maybe for days. Maybe forever!

He was better off not knowing what . . .   _normal_ . . . could be like.

It had all changed. He hadn’t lied to Minion when he’d blurted that he didn’t want to be the bad guy anymore. For once in his adult— Was he an adult? Sometimes even he had to marvel at the juvenile nature of his own behavior—life, he wanted to be something other than feared, loathed, despised, and ridiculed.

To be loved.

Minion loved him, in his own way. They grew up together, how could he not? But with Roxanne, it was something else. And dammit he liked it! And he wanted more of it!

_Greedy_.

That evil little voice, that had set him on the path to supervilliny as a child flashed through his mind again.

Was he being greedy? He’d seen the other couples and families in the park on his outings with Roxanne. And a lot of them looked how he had felt—happy, secure, and contented with life and the world around them.

No, he wasn’t being greedy.

_Yes, you are. Just be happy you found a place to survive._

True. His life up to now was _surviving_. Megamind mentally gave himself a shake.

No. I’m tired of surviving. I want to live!

_And look where that got you. She hates you. But you knew she would._

“Did you really think I would _ever_ be with you?!”

He didn’t even have to think about his answer.

No.

Such a short word, but so loaded.

No, I didn’t think you or anyone else would be with me.

No, I never thought I’d have a chance to walk down the street and not be stared at.

No, I never thought I’d learn to ride a bike.

No, I never thought I’d spend the day in the park, surrounded by a dozen happy people, with the one person on Earth that made _me_ happy.

No, I didn’t think I would be allowed to be happy.

No, I didn’t consider you. Not at first. But then, it got harder and harder to pretend to be that _other_ man, knowing that was the face you were falling in love with. Knowing that if I ever told you the truth, this would be the end result.

No, I didn’t think you’d try and hear me out. I had hoped . . . but I didn’t think you would. I know you.

_You don’t deserve her_.

True. Megamind sighed and pushed open the heavy metal outer door to the lair.

I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve anyone.

Even Minion has abandoned me.

_Because you’re eeevil._

Megamind felt his thin, narrow shoulders slump more under the combined weight of guilt, disappointment, heartache, and wet leather.

I am evil. It’s the one thing I’m good at. That people notice.

He straightened. He had vowed in grade shool to be the baddest boy of them all. And he was. The baddest boy. But he was also the baddest man. And he had a hero to fight.

_She still won’t like you._

I know, he thought, stepping onto the changing platform. But _she_ wants me to be bad—expects it.

“Why are you so _evil_?!”

Because I can see you looking at me as I am, not a hologram. And I want to see Her.

Megamind’s face grew grim as the brainbots finished dressing him. He would give Her the biggest story of her career.

 “Did you really think I would _ever_ be with you?!”

She had hesitated when she asked. She knew. She understood. But it wasn’t what she wanted.

“Why are you so _evil_?!”

Because you want me to be. And I am yours to command.

Fin

 

ChibiMethos 

2011 

  



End file.
